According to the invention, the term “bed frame” is understood to mean any arrangement of a sitting or lying surface whose support surface is formed from flexible slats separated at a distance from one another. Accordingly, this also includes slatted frames having flexible slats which are elastically supported in the vertical direction, or also solid frames in which the flexible slats are inelastically situated.
For lying surfaces for beds, sofas, and seating furniture, there is a need for moving the flexible slats, which support the seat cushion or the mattress, in the horizontal direction.
Such a lying surface is already known, and relates to flexible slats which are adjustably fastened to a slatted frame so as to be displaceable in the horizontal direction over a short displacement range.
Accordingly, in a manner known per se, each flexible slat is supported on the end-face side in a bearing element which is fixedly and immovably mounted on the longitudinal beam of a bed frame or a slatted frame.
According to the prior art, it is known only to carry out a horizontal adjustment of the flexible slat in the bearing element itself; however, it is not known to move and fix the bearing element in the longitudinal direction with respect to the longitudinal beam.
Thus, in the known prior art, this results in the disadvantage that an adjustment path of the flexible slats of only around a range of 2 cm is provided. Therefore, it is possible to only slightly adjust the mutual distances between the flexible slats in a slatted frame or a bed frame.